Harry-Rose Potter and a Tale to Remember
by Vio404
Summary: Rose is Harry's TWIN sister and they are both abused by the Dursleys. Rose is LIKE a big sister character and is always trying to protect Harry from them. When they get to Hogwarts Harry virtually shuns Rose because she's a Slytherin. Professor Snape Finds that Rose is hiding somthing from her past. Rated M for content. REVIEW FOR SILVERFOOTS GENDER
1. Prolog

Lilly sat in her hospital bed exhausted, but happy. She had just given birth to two beautiful children. James came in carrying two bundles of pink and blue blankets.

"Hello Darling," James leaned down to give his wife a kiss "Have you thought about names yet?"

"Yes actually, I thought that our son should be Harry James after you, and our daughter should be called Rose Petunia, after my sister," Lilly looked a little sad at the last bit, They had been so close once but now... NO. Lilly banished those thoughts as Harry started to whimper (they had found out that it took quite a lot to get Rose to cry, she hadn't even cried when she was born)

1-1/4 Years Later

"RUN! Lilly Take the children and GO! he's here! He's found us GO! I'll hold him off GO!" James Yelled at the top of his lungs. Lilly hastened to grab the children, she ran upstairs.

"AVADA CADAVERA," a single tear ran own Lilly's cheek.

"no," there was nothing she could do. She ran to the children's room and put them in Rose's crib which was farthest from the door. There was a BANG and the door flew in.

"Crucio," came a soft whisper. Lilly writhed in pain on the floor. Harry started crying. Eventually the curse was lifted and Lilly Leapt up.

"Stay away from them," Voldemort cackled.

"Stand aside silly girl," Lilly stayed stock still "I am letting you live on the request of Severus, However if you do not stand aside I WILL KILL YOU," Voldemort snarled. The realization hit Lilly, Severus could have died asking for her life, another tear ran down her cheek.

"No,"

"WHAT," Voldemort seemed to crackle with anger.

"I will not leave you to kill my children, EVER," Lilly shouted

"Very well, on your own head then, AVADA CADAVERA," green light hit Lilly and she crumpled on the floor. Now Rose was crying for thee first time in hher very short life Rose was crying. Voldemort turned to face the crying toddlers in their crib.

"AVADA CADAVERA," Rose didn't know what made her do it but at the absolute last second she pushed Harry aside and was hit instead, (A/N sorry total guardians of the galaxy scene) For a full two seconds Rose was upright green light covering her body, then Harry took her hand and they were both engulfed in green light, then as suddenly as it started the green light rebounded and hit Voldemort (A/N this lasted a full three seconds) and Voldemort disappeared.

The next morning Aunt Petunia went out to the door to get the milk and screamed. Instead of the usual milk there was a basket and inside that basket were two baby's and a note.

_Dear Petunia Dursleys_

_ We have not corresponded for quiet some time and you have my sincerest apologies for telling you this way but your sister Lilly and her husband James were killed last night by the darkest of wizards our world has ever seen. This means that their children are now orphans, I hope that you can take them in and treat them as your own. A sum of 1 million pounds has been transferred to your muggle account, I have no idea how much money that is to us wizards but I hope that it is enough for you to be getting on with. Their names are Harry James Potter and Rose Petunia Potter. I hope you can give them a loving and caring home till they go off to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_

Petunia reread the letter twice a tear slipped down her face as she realized her sister had named her only daughter after her. This was soon crushed by a wave of hatred for her sister. It was just like her to go get herself blown up and leave Petunia with the pieces, 1 million pounds though. Petunia grabbed the children and shoved them onto the cot in the cupboard under the stairs with a bottle of very watered own milk.


	2. Chapter 1

A ten year old girl with silky red hair and the most gorges green eyes anyone will ever see sat up and yawned on the floor of the small cupboard she and her twin brother Harry shared. Rose winced as she got up, last night's beating had been one of the worst. She soon saw that Harry, in his nightmares had reopened his wounds and the cot was covered with blood. She slowly got up and found the oldest rattiest of Dudley's old shirts, ripped it into long strips of cloth and proceeded to bandage Harry up carefully as not to wake him. She then wrapped him up in both their blankets and went out to start on breakfast before 'Uncle' Vernon came out to continue what he let off last night.

She had just put the bacon on when Dudley came stomping downstairs as to wake Harry up. Aunt Petunia came in. "Good you've started breakfast, and don't you dare burn it I want everything perfect for Duder's special day," Rose mentally groaned, Dudley's Birthday, every year since she had turned seven (Dudley had turned ten) Uncle Vernon had taught him a new 'position'. NO Rose shook herself, she couldn't think about it, if she did Harry would find out (it's a twin thing) and that could NEVER happen. Just then Harry entered limping slightly 'are you ok?' Rose thought to Harry (twin thing) 'Yes just a bit sore' Harry thought back.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted "Do something useful and get the mail, NOW," He wacked Harry across the head when he didn't react quickly enough. Rose was just serving the family bacon and eggs when Harry came in. He handed Uncle Vernon the paper and a half dozen letters. He and Rose went to the kitchen as Dudley started opening his presents. They were only ever aloud to eat lunch and even then they only got two slices of bread, a slice of cheese, and a biscuit. Since Harry was a boy and got all of the garden chores He could sometimes slip off and scrounge for food. He would have brought Rose something, but Uncle Vernon always checked him for food every time he came back inside, He didn't know about those brief get-a ways but they had a clementine tree in the back and Uncle Vernon didn't need an 'ungrateful little freak stealing his hard earned food.' After Dudley had finished opening his presents the telephone rang, it was Mrs. Fig, she had tripped over one of her many cats and broken her leg she couldn't take the children. After much debate, and phoning whoever MIGHT take the children, the Dursleys were forced to take the twins to the zoo.

All went well until they reached the reptile house. Dudley had pushed Rose to the ground in his effort to find the biggest snake in the house, and so he did, but not before the glass in front of the exhibit disappeared. Dudley who did not notice this went to flatten himself on the glass that no longer existed and fell in. Rose who knew she would get punished for this tried to get up and run, But too late Uncle Vernon had grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Aunt Petunia gathered up Dudley in a towel and Harry followed them all out to the car. As soon as they got home Uncle Vernon locked Harry in their cupboard and beckoned Dudley, Rose was trapped.

"Son, Let's not forget your annual birthday lesson. You have been practicing I hope?"

"Yes father, I try to at least once a week," Came Dudley's reply

"Good man, now for your fourth lesson. Come on," They each took one of Rose's arms and dragged her upstairs to Dudley's second 'bedroom'. Rose shivered as they tied her hands to the bed and stripped her of clothing. Hours later they let her up.

"Get dressed girl," Said Uncle Vernon, he turned to Dudley.

"I believe it's your turn this year Dudley," he said a manic glint in his eye.

"Yes it is father," Dudley then punched kicked and scratched every bit of Rose he could reach. After a half an hour of this Rose could be mistaken for a piece of raw meat.

"Go wash up Dudley,"

"Yes Father," Dudley walked out to the bathroom

"GIRL you have till we finish dinner to get out of here," with that Uncle Vernon left.

After Dudley had finished in the bathroom Rose took a shower and assessed her injuries. On a scale from one to ten on how bad it was, she gave it an eleven point five. When she stumbled down the stairs and entered the cupboard her brother was waiting with the only form of medication they knew, ratty old t-shirt bandages and a cup of water. She collapsed on the floor unconscious.

_A/N: Please excuse any grammatical errors, Thank You. I do not own any of these characters except for Rose Potter. PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 2

It was about a week before Harry and Rose turned eleven and three weeks after Dudley's birthday. Rose could be seen no matter what injuries (today a black eye and a knife cut running from her thigh to her calf) cooking breakfast in the early morning. On Uncle Vernon's orders Harry wen to get the mail, as he flipped through the letters he noticed something odd, there were two letters addressed to him and Rose. "Come on boy where's the mail!" Harry walked into the kitchen and gave Uncle Vernon the mail. "Dad, DAD, Harry and Rose have got something," Harry was still staring at the Hogwarts crest wile Rose always the quick reader was rereading her letter for the second time.

"Give those here," Shouted Uncle Vernon

"They're ours," Harry shouted right back, Rose gave him a fearful glance, no need to rile up Uncle Vernon more than he already was. Then she heard a feint knock

"Stop," she said softly, everyone stopped surprised, Rose never spoke unless spoken to in the Dursley house. Then she heard it again, but much MUCH louder.

"Get the door girl," Shouted Uncle Vernon. Rose obeyed but suddenly the still closed door flew open, a giant man stud in the doorway looking around curiously.

"Woops 'orry 'bout tha," The giant man picked up the door as if it weighed nothing, and fit it back into the door frame.

"'ello yer must be Rose good ter see yer," Said the giant. "'s bin quite a while since I last seen yer," Rose stood there gaping at the man.

"Who is it girl," Shouted Uncle Vernon beet red and running towards them, Rose cowered closer to the Giant.

"I'm Hagrid, keeper of key's and grounds at 'ogwarts. You'll know all about 'ogwarts I'm sure," Rose stuttered, she had never met a man so big but so kind looking. "Girl get in the kitchen NOW," Uncle Vernon was now purple, Rose hastened to do as he said but found Hagrid blocking her path.

"Number one, Rose has got a name, Number two I'm Hagrid, and who may I ask are you?" Uncle Vernon swelled to his greatest height, but standing next to Hagrid he looked like a midget.

"I am Vernon Dursley, and you sir are breaking and entering," Uncle Vernon cowered under the glare Hagrid gave him.

"Now," Hagrid said turning to Rose, "where's Harry," Rose seemed at a loss for words for a moment

"Um… this way Mr. Hagrid," Rose Led him to the kitchen. "'Ello 'arry how are yer," Now it was Harry who was speechless.

"Now Rose, I know you got to read your letter, just wait a bit for 'arry to finish his," Harry finally cracked open the seal and read his letter

1 minute later

"Hagrid, is it true are we a witch and wizard?"

"O 'course 'arry so were yer mum an' dad, finest witch and wizard the schools ever seen, now come on we got to buy you're school stuff and the day ainnt waiten for us," and they left walking past a stunned Uncle Vernon.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys chapter three here I hope you enjoy, it might get a little boring but it all is essential to the story line. THANKS PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter Three: Diagon Ally

"Now we got to get yer money," Harry and Rose looked shocked.

"Hagrid," Came Roses soft voice, "we haven't any money, Have we?" Harry was to preoccupied with the shops to notice what they were talking about.

"You think yer parents left ya with nothing? NA all yer moneys kept in the wizarding bank, Gringots," Harry having only heard 'Wizarding Bank, Gringots,' asked Hagrid how they were supposed to buy their school supplies if they didn't have money. Rose sighed and repeated what Hagrid just said.

After Gringotts Harry and Rose went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and they each bought plenty of Robes and cloaks for the following year. Rose also went to the small muggle wear section and picked out plenty of muggle clothes for the end of this summer and next for both she and Harry. Rose did NOT like wearing Dudley's clothes and made sure to pick clothes that fit in with the latest muggle style, not that she cared about what she wore, but this might make up for the jeans so baggy even a belt wouldn't keep them up. After they paid for their purchases and left (ten Galleons) and went off to Flourish & Blots. While Harry had somehow managed to ONLEY get the books on his book list Rose got at least ten more, most on Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms, she thought that potions sounded by far the most interesting class. So she made sure to buy extra ingredients and the best quality supplies she could find. While at the apothecary Rose looked longingly at all of the medical supplies and bandages they could use, She promised herself that if she could get away for a bit she would buy up a stockpile of magical medicines. Finally the only thing left to buy were their wands, and if they pleased, a pet. Suddenly as they were walking past the Magical Managery something caught Rose's eye. Right in the alleyway between the Managery and Ollivanders there was a faint silver shimmer caught Rose's eye, it felt like something was pulling Rose so she hastened to drop the bags and run over to the alleyway. Harry and Hagrid where both standing there frozen in place. As Rose entered the alleyway she found a baby fox, its hind leg bleeding badly. Rose dropped to her knees and very slowly approached the fox so as not to alarm it. The baby fox just stood there its hind leg raised and looked at Rose with pleading eyes. Rose approached and saw how bad it was. She took off her ratty jacket and tore it into strips of cloth. She took out her water bottle and started to very gently clean the fox's leg, the fox in question was now sitting on her lap gently… purring? Suddenly just as Rose had finished placing the last bandage on the baby fox's leg a soft pink glow emanated from their body's and flashed brightly. Rose felt something warm in her mind, and she started to get just a little bit scared. _It is ok human, thank you for healing me. _Rose looked around having heard a soft voice in her head. _Don't be afraid it's me. _And the fox started to lick her face happily. _I am now your familiar thank you for healing me. _Rose looked at the baby fax and thought back. _That's cool what's your name?_ _I'm Rose. My mother called me Silverfoot. That's a very nice name. _Rose thought. _Now that your leg seems to be doing better lets go to the Managery so we can get you some real bandages and some supplies. _Silverfoot seemed happy about this idea and hopped onto Rose's shoulder. P.S _THERE IS A POLL FOR SILVERFOOTS GENDER BOY OR GIRL PLEASE POST IN REVIEWS_

This entire time Harry and Hagrid has stood at the mouth of the alleyway mouths agape.

"O whoops," Rose giggled, Harry thought he had never heard a more melodious sound before, Rose NEVER laughed. "Guys this is Silverfoot my new familiar," Silverfoot gave them a soft bow of the head. "Hagrid do you mind if we go the Magical Managery to get some supply's?" asked Rose gesturing to Silverfoot. P.S _THERE IS A POLL FOR SILVERFOOTS GENDER BOY OR GIRL PLEASE POST IN REVIEWS_

"O course Rosie," when they entered the Managery Harry dragged Hagrid off to look at owls' wile Rose went to the cat section to buy supplies. She bought a special monogramed refilling food bowl and a water dish that always had fresh clean water in it. She also bought some magical flea repellant and lots of toys (Silverfoot would sleep in her bed obviously). When she had checked out (the clerk had shrieked at the sight of Silverfoot, which they both thought was quite funny) she found her twin and Hagrid looking at a white snowy owl.

"Nice owl Harry she's beautiful,"

"Thanks Rosie, I've been thinking about naming her Hedwig or Ivy,"

"I like 'edwig me self," said Hagrid joining in the conversation

"Me to," Rose agreed

"Hedwig it is then,"

"Ollivanders next?" asked Hagrid rubbing his hands together

"YES," the twins screamed in excitement startling Hedwig. So they got up and with Hagrid carrying Hedwig and Silverfoot around Rose's shoulders they started for Ollivanders

A/N I know cliff hanger but I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Sorry this took me so long to get up but I've literally taken to bed this past week, nasty case of bronchitis. Anyway I am still iffy about Silverfoot's gender. **_READ THIS NOW! __THERE IS A POLL FOR SILVERFOOTS GENDER BOY OR GIRL PLEASE POST IN REVIEWS__ THIS IS ONLEY OPEN FOR A CUPLE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I CAN'T HOLD OFF CHOSING FOR WRITING REASONS SO VOTE._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N PLEASE REVIEW FOR SILVERRFOOTS GENDER_**

A tinkling bell announced their entrance into Ollivander's. They saw an old man standing at the counter in an old brown suit looking at them as if he expected their arrival. "Ahh hello Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter. It feels like just yesterday your parents were in here themselves buying their first wands. Now who would like to go first," Hagrid and Harry looked at Rose expectantly.

"Me I guess," She said stepping forward. Silverfoot growled quietly from her shoulder.

"Ok Ms. Potter, which is your wand arm?" said Ollivander bearing down on her with a measuring tape.

"Well… I'm right handed?" Rose said lifting her arm.

"Now Ms. Potter, each wand has a magical core either Phoenix feather, Dragon heart string and many more," he said looking at different wands, selecting a few and walking back to Rose. "Here try this 7 inches, oak, Dragon Heart-string whippy nice in charms. GO on give it a wave," he pushed her on, Rose waved the wand around feeling a bit foolish. She had barely raised the wand when Ollivander snatched it from her grasp. "No, no that's not it… hmm let's see," after maybe a third of the shop Harry and Hagrid left Rose to get ice-cream. Eventually about an hour later, when Ollivander seemed to be running out of ideas. He gave a jump and ran to the very back of the shop. "Here 11 inches, Phoenix feather unicorn hair, an unusual combination, willow. Unbreakable perfect for Defense and Transfiguration." Rose Lifted the wand and felt a warm glow rush through her, at the same time a tinkle of a bell rang and a soft pink glow emanated from the wand and Rose span around laughing in the happiness that washed through her and rose petals floated softly to the ground. Rose opened her eyes and saw a greasy haired hooked nosed man standing in front of her, just standing there staring at her.

Severus's POV

I had just walked into Ollivanders for a ten year wand checkup when I saw her. Lilly was spinning around her melodious laughter a song to my ears rose petals falling to the ground around her. She opened her eyes and I was ensnared in their emerald green beauty. Then.

"Ms. Potter!" Ollivander was almost jumping for joy "you have found your wand, and what a wand it is my grandfather made it extremely powerful. He told me that this wand was blessed by the unicorn's horn when he plucked the hair. Most impressive." I was shaken from my trance. Of course, Lilly had had a girl too. An exact replica. "That will be 10 galleons Ms. Potter." Just then Ollivander spotted me. "OH, Severus back four your ten year checkup I see," I nodded "Ms. Potter this will is one of your teachers at Hogwarts," Rose looked at me warily.

"Really? What do you teach, sir?" she asked. Very polite I thought

"Potions," came my short reply. Instantly her eyes lit up.

"Oh potions sounds by far the best class from what little I've read. It sounds so beautiful, a soft shimmering cauldron," She said this very fast and excitedly. It reminded me so much of Lilly.

"Well as long as you crack open a book before class I'm sure we will get on just fine," I replied

"Ok," said Rose "there's Harry I must go it was nice meeting you, sir," she said shaking my hand. Then she ran out the door. I looked out the window and saw Hagrid next to a young boy that looked exactly like James, probably just as arrogant too, I thought looking at him.

3rd person

Rose hurried over to Hagrid and Harry.

"Hey Hagrid I just met one of our teachers!" She exclaimed happily

"Really Rosie which one," He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Professor. Snape," Hagrid gasped

"What's wrong Hagrid," asked Harry now curious about how any teacher could get this reaction from Hagrid.

"Well Rosie yer might a jus met the meanest teacher 'a 'ogwarts," Rose scoffed

"Well if that's the meanest teacher there is I think I can handle him," Hagrid looked shocked but then shook it off, she would find out soon enough.

"Ok Harry you and Hagrid can go look for your wand, I want to go shopping and get some last minute things" Said Rose recognizing Hagrid's defeat.

"Ok see you later Rose. Lets meet up at Madam Walsh's trunks shop in an hour," He called already halfway to Ollivander's.

Rose went off to the apothecary she would use this time to buy those medical supplies and anything else they would need at the Dursleys. After she had finished shopping for medical supplies a certain shop caught her eye. A furniture shop. Since the Dursleys had already moved them to the attic after Hagrid had threatened them with his pink umbrella, Rose thought that she might as well get some furniture to make it homier. Once there she was surprised to find they were having a buy one get one free sale. Rose went to work she picked out two new beds for her and Harry two magical bedside tables that only let the owner see their contents, two dressers and a 'fitter' carpet (a carpet that automatically fills the entire room). Just as Rose was about to check out she saw a section of the store that said 'rooms' curious about this, Rose walked in and gasped. Here were an assortment of doors which fixed into the wall and created room there (muggles couldn't see any of this the door or the room). Rose perused the doors and found one that led to a closet that outfitted itself to its users size and preference and a door that led to an expensive bathroom with two showers a toilet (all in their own stalls) two sinks and in the middle of the room there was a pool that was sunken into the ground. Rose decided to buy two of the closets and a bathroom. All in all it cost enough that Rose didn't want to tell anyone the price but not too much that she was worried about their savings. The clerk was very nice and shrunk all of this into a small shopping bag. Then off Rose went to the wand accessories and trunk shop. She got a very nice ebony trunk (feather light) which had an undetectable extension charm on it and lots of different compartments. She put all her shopping in the main compartment, so she only had to carry the trunk. Then she went to the wand accessory shop and bought a wand cleaning kit and a holster. Then she went outside to wait for Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

POLL FOR SILVERFOOTS GENDER IS DOWN RESULTS ARE BOY-2 GIRL-0

On their way home Hagrid described how to get on to the platform. All too soon they arrived at the Dursleys. All their belongings hidden in Rose's trunk. This was the perfect place as Rose was sure that Uncle Vernon would not hesitate to burn all of their school supplies, luckily Rose's trunk could not be opened by anyone but herself. After they said goodbye to Hagrid, they approached the closet. One look inside and they knew that they would not fit. Just as they were about to start a painful squeeze inside when "OI FREAK COME HERE," Rose jumped at the shout and they scuttled over to the kitchen. "Me and Petunia have been thinking, and with all that you'll never make it out of the cupboard soon enough to help out. So we are moving you to the attic," Pure joy radiated from the twins, they had been stuck in that spider filled closet ever since they could remember. "Get your stuff now, before we change our minds," Rose mentally snorting at the thought of a Dursley with a mind (much less a brain) hurried to gather their stuff before Vernon's temper blew. She and Harry moving as quickly and as quietly as they could (the Dursleys hated noise) sprinted to the attic. They had never been in the attic before, it was chock full of junk, after much scouting around (Rose was very good at climbing things) they soon found out that it was much bigger than they originally thought.

Apparently since the Dursleys (Petunia and Dudley at least) were scared of them they didn't have to do their daily chores. IN this light Harry and Rose sorted the junk into two piles, Useless and Junk. Then got to work cleaning, after they had cleaned the attic which almost literally sparkled (though was quite bare) Rose started unpacking. The kind clerk at the furniture shop had shrunken all their furniture for them and told Rose that if she said 'grow' it would all return to original size. So after placing all the beds, dressers, nightstands, etc. Rose and Harry stepped into the middle of the floor and said together "GROW," to their surprise it actually worked and the carpet (blue and green polka dots) stretched out to fit the room. Harry was ecstatic. They had never slept in a bed before, let alone a magical one. Soon it was eight o'clock and after their strenuous day, Harry and Rose climbed into their respective beds. Harry soon fell asleep but Rose stayed up for hours reading all her text books, they were really interesting. So far Rose thought Potions sounded by far the best, but decided to see what each class was like before judging them.

The next morning Rose (due to her biological alarm clock) got up at five, as per usual. Then after a shower in their new (totally awesome) bathroom she got dressed and unpacked all her belongings. After she had finished she set out some food for Silverfoot, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never let a fox in the house even if it was trained, so Rose explained to Silverfoot last night that he had to stay quiet and hidden if he was not to get caught. Rose shuddered to think what they'd do to him if they found out he was here. After this it was six thirty and Rose decided she'd better start on the long list of chores she had ready and waiting for her. Being magical would not stop Vernon from hitting her. Rose crept down the stairs and started cleaning up all of the crumbs that Dudley had dropped on the way back from getting his usual midnight snack. After this she started breakfast, since it was still quite early and the Dursleys wouldn't be up till eight thirty at most, she decided to surprise them with a big breakfast including: pancakes, biscuits, sausages, bacon, waffles and French toast. There was enough food to feed an army, but Rose knew that even if they were lucky there would only be scraps left over. She had just finished setting the table when the family came lumbering down the hall Dudley in the lead as usual because he almost never could go through a full nine hours of fasting. "Move it girl," Rose was caught unawares as she had her back turned putting a bottle of maple syrup on the table. She let out a shocked gasp and fell to the ground. Dudley having punched her right in the small of her back, she scurried out of the way. While the family ate breakfast Rose went to Dudley's room and started making his bed and cleaning up.

That evening Harry and Rose were standing in the middle of the living room waiting for Vernon to finish inspecting their chores. Suddenly just as he reached Harry's fourth chore (weed pulling in Petunia's flower patch) he roared and stomped into the house slamming the door so hard a pane broke, he got right up in Harry's face and yelled so loudly Rose was sure she would become deaf "THERE ARE WEEDS ALL OVER PETUNIAS GARDEN, WHAT DO YOUHAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BOY," Harry gulped and mouthed wordlessly scared out of his wits. Rose knew she would have to do something, she couldn't stand to see the slightest scratch on her brother "U-Uncle Vernon," she said a slight tremor in her voice" I-it w-was me," he turned looking livid "H-Harry and I switched chores because he hurt his back yesterday, he scrubbed the windows in exchange… I-I must h-have forgotten t-to do the weeds," she said very quickly as if hoping it would be like ripping off a band aid, quick and virtually painless. How very wrong she was.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry was laying on his stomach pulling a pillow over his ears as if to block out noise, though there wasn't a sound to be heard on this quiet night. He was imagining her screams. Vernon was tougher in his beatings with Rose, this was for some bazar reason because she never screamed. He could take out all his anger in life out on her and she wouldn't make a sound save for a whimper or two that fell from her lips. In the early hours of the morning Harry heard thumping on the stairs, this must mean Rose's punishment had finished. He thought as he hurried to the door to help Rose through. An hour later Rose was sleeping sound wrapped up and healed by the potions she had bought. Unfortunately there were still some wounds that Harry couldn't heal, his Uncle had taken to carving words into Rose's body. Because of this she always wore long pants or stockings. Harry was really confused, Uncle Vernon almost always carved into her chest or back so that he wouldn't get caught. However on occasions like this he sometimes strayed and did one on her legs, but this time there was a word carved into her arm '_slut' _little did Harry know that these words that were on her legs and now arm had an entirely different meaning.

Harry awoke later to the sound of his alarm clock at seven am. He got up and looked over at Rose's bed, she was gone. Harry sighed, no matter what punishment Rose was always first up and starting breakfast the next morning, even if it had taken so long she didn't get any sleep. Harry rolled over knowing there was nothing he could so about it.

Rose winced as she got some soap on her arm, she was washing the dishes as per usual when suddenly a terrible thought crossed her mind. How were they supposed to get to kings cross? It's not like Vernon would give them a ride, Rose snorted at the thought of her Uncle being kind. She decided that she would ask Harry what he thought during lunch (two slices of bread and a piece of cheese each), so she got on with the chores. As they were eating Rose broached the subject.

"Err… Harry?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you uu… have any idea how we're to get to kings cross!" she asked hopefully, Harry went pale white. Rose took that as a no and continued.

"Because if you don't I was wondering if-if you could maybe, possibly, ask Vernon instead of me please," she said this last bit very quickly.

"Of course Rose," said Harry quickly "I owe you my life ten times over for taking soooo many of my punishments," Rose tried to smile but just ended up a grimes.

After their inspection Harry asked Vernon. Rose was starting to think that Vernon wasn't listening because the only thing he was doing was grunting. But soon he blew up said yes and shouting that the only reason he was doing it was to get them put of his hair faster. Harry and Rose soon fell asleep in triumph, dreaming about all the adventures they would have in two weeks at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

Three chapters in one day wohoo SAY YOU LOVE ME… never doing that again well here you go, Rose and Harry's first impression of platform 9 ¾ whoooo

After two weeks more of verbal torcher (Vernon had stopped his 'punishments' to give the bruises time to fade) Harry and Rose were finally in front of platform 9 ¾. Harry and Rose were both in muggle clothes, Rose had on a blue and white silk dress with flowers on it, she also was sporting a fashionable armband which covered her scar, her hair was down curling slightly at the edges and only if you were paying attention would you see the half grown baby silver fox draped around her shoulders like a scarf. Harry on the other hand wore a dark green t-shirt and jeans. He was pushing his trolley wile Rose's trunk (which could transform into anything at the word 'transform to…' so she was just carrying a small black briefcase with a green glower on the front.

Now at home Rose never looked it but she was very shy and extremely sensitive. So Harry being the good brother he is diverts direct attention from Rose. This was good because a lot of people on platform 9 ¾ were staring at them for some reason. Then it clicked "Harry," Rose whispered behind her hand "their staring at your scar," a look of realization came over Harry. He flattened his hair over his scare and turned to face her

"Better?"

"Much," no one ever saw Rose's scar and she was thankful, it was hidden behind her hair on the back of her neck. Harry had found an empty compartment and placed Rose's 'briefcase' in it, he went back out to tell Rose who was waiting by the trunk. As Rose was levitating Harry's trunk into the car (it had taken her a full 2 hour of experimenting to get it right) someone suddenly draped himself across her and Harry's necks. She yelped and the trunk which had been just an inch above the floor of the car dropped with a loud THUNK. The boy who had let go said a soft "wow" and they turned to meet him. This boy looked thirteen years old and had flaming red hair and more freckles than Rose had ever seen in her life.

"George, come here," he said and apparently his twin walked over to them.

"What are you doing fraternizing with a couple first yeas," said George in joking manner "it will ruin our reputation," he continued suddenly serious.

"Well George, it's weird at first I thought it was a trick of the light," George was standing there in rapt attention "then it's really weird, I saw a first year preforming MAGIC," George started laughing.

"OH NO THE APOCOLIPS IS COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES A FIRST YEAR PREFORMED MAGIC," He said barley managing to contain a laugh, then he stared at his twin... then at Harry and Rose … then at his twin again

"Seriously," he managed at last

"Yes, and get this… she did it without saying the words,"

"NO, SERIOUSLY,"

"Seriously,"

"But first years never, we don't know how to do that,"

"I know. You know George-,"

"-yes Fred,"

"I think we have a pretty powerful witch here, Fred,"

"I think your right, now the real problem,"

"What?"

"Which one is it?" said George looking between the two of them a serious expression on his face. The two of them burst out laughing.

"It was the red head I saw her," George looked Rose up and down

"You look about nine how you managed that," Said George without malice. Rose blushed and looked down edging slightly closer to Harry.

"She's eleven, and it's safe to say that she'll be the best in our year," said Harry as always the good brother keeping the attention off of Rose. "Now if you don't mind we'll be going," Rose was already in their compartment having left at 'Now' when Harry joined her. The twins found them soon though.

"Oh it's all right ikle firsti, we were just going to congratulate you on your impressive display of magic," said one of the twins staring right at Rose

"We're Fred and George Weasley at your service," they said with a bow. Harry laughed.

"Harry and Rose Potter at your service," he also bowed but Rose stayed seated sizing them up.

"Are you really,"

"Never,"

"At Hogwarts,"

"HARRY POTTER IS BACK," just then the whistle blew, they were on their way to Hogwarts for the very first time.


End file.
